nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerf Blaster Wiki:Staff
This is the list of staff on Nerf Blaster Wiki. These users are experienced and have been around on the wiki regularly to monitor whatever is going on. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, also known as commanders on this wiki, are the main users in power. They are able to access all of the features of an admin and are able to promote users and revoke users of their privileges. Bureaucrat names are highlighted in gold. List of Bureaucrats ;Active * NStrikeAgent335 (Head Admin) * Morshu.com Administrators Administrators, also known as agents on this wiki, are the bread and butter here. They help the wiki work and block spammers. Admins have all the features of rollbacks and chatmods. Admin names are highlighted in orange. List of Admins OPEN POSITION Patrollers Patrollers patrol edits and report to the head admin (or any admin, for that matter) if any edits break the wiki's code of conduct. Names of patrollers will be highlighted in tuscan red. List of Patrollers OPEN POSITION Head Patrollers OPEN POSITION Normal Patrollers OPEN POSITION Rollbacks Rollbacks, or rollback moderators, also known as sergeants on this wiki, are VSTF-esque like users. The help revert and undo spam and vandalism on the wiki. Rollback names are highlighted in cyan. List of Rollbacks * NERF NINJA666 Chat Moderators Chat Moderators, also known as chatmods for short or stealth agents on this wiki, help control the chat. They are unable to block users on the wiki, but they are able to ban and kick users on the chat. Chatmod names are highlighted in red. List of Chat Moderators ;Active * Destroyer334545 Other Ranks There are other types of ranks, based on experience in a particular role (templates, .css, coding, photos, etc.). Template Masters Template Masters are good with templates and can make templates on their own. They use templates all the time. ;List of Template Masters * NStrikeAgent335 CSS Master CSS masters are good with stuff relating to .css. Examples are Common.css, Wikia.css and Monobook.css. ;List of CSS Masters * NStrikeAgent335 Picture Masters Picture masters get photographs of vintage Nerf boxes. ;List of Picture Masters * NStrikeAgent335 Forum Moderators Forum Moderators take charge of the forums. They manage the forums, and advise users on how to properly use the forums. ;List of Forum Moderators * NERF NINJA666 (inactive) * NStrikeAgent335 Emote Masters Emote masters import and put new emoticons for the chat. ;List of Emote Masters * NStrikeAgent335 Graphic Designers Graphic Designers design graphics for the wiki. Names of graphic designers will be highlighted in deep sky blue. ;List of Graphic Designers * SnipingHawk (inactive) Featured User of the Month This specific user gets this entitlement because of editing qualities. The featured user will change every month. Featured Users will be highlighted in Lemon. Featured User this month * See here. Official Companies Self-explanatory. Official company accounts will be highlighted in dodger blue. ;Company accounts * Buzzbeetoys (Buzz Bee) Rank Badges There are badges for every wiki rank available (including other ranks). The rank badges will be printed below the userpage. Rollback Badge Patroller Badge Head Rollback Badge Admin Badge Bureaucrat Badge Head Admin Badge Founder Badge Chat Moderator Badge Template Master Badge CSS Master Badge Picture Master Badge Forum Moderator Badge Emote Master Badge Graphic Designer Badge Featured User of the Month Badge How do you become a member of staff? The is always looking out for new staff members to join our ranks. Creating a post here allows us to see who wants to join the staff of the wiki. Remember, that isn't very easy, so cross your fingers and hope for the best in getting accepted for a role. Time Zones If you need to know what's the local time for particular staff members, to gauge whether they'll be available, then check below. Click here to update. __NOEDITSECTION__